Serena Fredrick
Serena Fredrick was a solitary magical witch in her mid or late 20's, who lived in the Talmadge, an apartment building in North Beach, San Francisco. She was the third witch killed by Jeremy Burns, a warlock who stole her power in mid-1998. History On a stormy night on the 7th of October, Serena Fredrick was preparing herself for a ritual under the full moon. After she fed her familiar, a cat, Serena walked over to her altar and knelt down before it. After magically lighting all nine candles with her fingertip, Serena took a deep breath and began to chant a spell. However, all the time she was doing this, Serena had been watched by a man in a black raincoat. The man entered Serena's apartment, scaring away her cat and walked into her living room towards her. Serena finished her spell and started meditating when she suddenly felt the man's presence in the room. Turning around, she stood up and recognized the man before asking why he is there. Instead of answering, the man then raises an athame and stabbed Serena in her stomach. Screaming, Serena fell to the ground and died. Powers and Abilities ;Basic Powers * Spell Casting: The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. * Potion Making: The ability to brew potions. * Scrying: The ability to locate or person or object with the use of a scrying crystal and a map. * Mediumship: The ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. ;Active Powers *'Pyrokinesis:' The ability to generate and manipulate fire with the mind. Serena could light candles with the tip of her finger. Spell Serena had written or borrowed a protection spell and cast it on the night she was murdered. Because she was murdered moments after she finished her incantation, it is doubtful if the spell worked, one could say that by being interrupted in her meditation, that Serena never finished the spell which then failed to work. Altar.jpg| SerenaCandle.jpg| SerenaPerform.jpg| SerenaPerform2.jpg| * Needed: ** 9 Candles (3 white, 3 black, 2 green, 1 red) ** A wand and athame ** A chalice filled with Wine ** A bowl filled with assorted herbs :Auger De Gomay, Auger De Gomay, :Ancient One of the Earth so deep, :master of Moon and Sun. :I shield you in my Wiccan Way, :here in my circle round'. :Asking you: Protect this space, :and offer your sun-force down. :hmmm... Notes and Trivia * It might have been possible that Serena and Jeremy were romantically involved. Like Jeremy did with Piper, he probably wanted to get to know Serena, learn of her powers then kill her when he could. Based on her reaction upon seeing him, it is at least confirmed she knew him. * Although she only had about 2 minutes screen time, she's shown constantly throughout the series. Her Triquetra tattoo and when she's lighting the candles using pyrokinesis are shown on the opening credits until the end of the series. * It is unknown why she had the symbol of the Triquetra tattooed onto her neck, or why Kit, who has a collar with the symbol on it, was her familiar before becoming that of the Charmed Ones. Andy also mentioned that the previous two victims also had triquetra tattoos. * Serena Fredrick's apartment would later appear in again in "Thank You For Not Morphing" as Victor's suite at the Beaumark Hotel. * Serena is the first witch to appear on the show, and the first to be murdered on-screen. *She appeared in the exact same scene in the book, The Power of Three. Appearances Serena Fredrick appeared in a total of 1 episode throughout the course of the series. Fredrick, Serena Fredrick, Serena Category:Deceased Category:Vanquished or Killed Category:Innocents Category:Articles derived from novel content